


all of me pressed into you

by katyfaise



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, ep 78 spoilers, no actual smut but i mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: The courage is long gone, downed between them in long gulps before they even made it to the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintiny/gifts).



> I'm just gonna throw in my take to the 'this happened after the sex' mish mash of amazing ideas that are far better than mine! Hope you enjoy and if not that's cool too, I love you either way.

The courage is long gone, downed between them in long gulps before they even made it to the bed. It was something of a blur - Vex already completely naked peeling clothes away from his body as he uncorked the liquor and took long drags. She’d kissed him and licked the taste of berries from his lips and he’d offered her the bottle, which Vex had gladly taken. When the bottle had been emptied, she’d led him to her bed and consummated the relationship they had both been dancing around for what seemed like ages.

Now, Percy stares down at the woman beside him, his hands running up and down the back of her legs as she lays on her stomach, her head at the end of the bed as he rests against the headboard. The sight of Vex now, naked and on display and completely at ease is so new to him, despite the occasions he has seen her naked in the past. _This_  is completely new, and Percy wants to savor every single moment of it. He watches her as she grabs a bottle from the floor and focuses on the label, an absent smile playing on his lips.

“Greentear,” she reads off, turning her head to look back at him over her shoulder.

“It’s made from sap,” he says, hand still trailing up and down her calf.

She makes a face and turns her attention back to the bottle, setting it down on the floor. “Sounds like something Keyleth would prefer.” Percy chuckles as she grabs another bottle and brings it up to her face. “Dire heart?”

Percy thinks for a moment before answering. “It tastes a bit like licorice.”

Vex pulls another face and sets the bottle down along with the others she had discarded.

“For someone who drinks whatever is put in front of her, you’re rather picky with your alcohol choices,” Percy notes, a lilted laugh in his voice.

She smiles at him over her shoulder again, eyes twinkling. “We could die tomorrow, darling. I’d like to fully enjoy my final drink if at all possible." With the inevitable looming between them once more, the mood is sobered and Percy’s hand on her calf stalls. Vex clears her throat after a moment and grabs the final bottle. “Snow mead? That sounds nice enough,” she says finally, sitting up onto her knees. She crawls back to Percy’s side and hands the bottle over to him and he pulls the cork out, taking a long drink before he passes it back to her.

Vex takes a long drink, the liquor going down smooth just as she’d expected. It is thick like honey in the back of her throat and she takes a moment to savor the flavor before she eyes the man beside her.

“My brother gave me some advice about you, you know?” she begins, genuine smile turning the corner of her lips.

“I’m not sure you followed any advice from your brother if you’re in bed with me now,” Percy says, a bit of the insecurity sinking back into his voice.

Vex reaches out to take his hand and runs her thumb along his palm, feeling the calluses with her own calloused fingers. “He told me that we have nothing else in this world except for moments with each other. If these are some of my last moments on earth then I wanted to spend them with you.” Her voice is soft as she turns her head to look at Percy, eyes wide. He leans forward to kiss her on the forehead and Vex closes her eyes then, enjoying the quiet moment between them.

“Yes, and if our life does flash before our eyes tomorrow while we’re dying horribly then at least we have this moment to see,” Percy finishes as he pulls back and Vex slaps his chest.

“Don’t talk that way you morbid, morbid man!” she chastises, moving to playfully hit him again. Percy catches her hand in his own and brings it up to kiss her fingers one by one.

“I’m sorry, dear,” he says, tiny smile on his face growing as her lips curl into a smile.

Vex pulls back far enough to take another long drink from the bottle of snow mead and Percy takes it from her after, finishing it off in two long sips. He sits the empty bottle on the ground beside the bed and as he leans back, Vex is already climbing into his lap again. His hands settle on her thighs and he lightly runs his nails along her skin, causing her to shiver at the sensation. She grinds her hips down and Percy groans, every nerve in his body suddenly springing to life all over again.

“We have hours before morning, darling. Would you like to add more to our moment?” Vex asks, offering a wink that stops Percy’s breath in his throat.

He swallows and nods weakly, hands crawling up her body to grip at her waist and hungrily taking in the kiss that she leans down to offer him. When she breaks away from the kiss, Percy leans forward, head resting against her breasts, and he holds her tightly.

“We’ll be okay, Percival. We’ve made it through so much and we’ll make it through this,” she whispers, fingers running through the ends of his hair.

Percy sighs and closes his eyes, holding Vex as tight as he can muster before he says simply, “I trust you.”


End file.
